The Fold
The Free State of the Fold (Saorstát Síreann) or simply The Fold (Síre) is a republic or 'free state' in the northwestern part of the Eras continent, consisting of the two former Somerish shires of Suthershire and Ledgwickshire (consisting of the historical lathes of Sutherfold and Suther Troyd). The region was for a short period of time (January 1st 306 - July 7th 307) a fully independent state but was reunited with the Shires of Somery again as the shires of Suthershire and Ledgwickshire in the wake of local economic hardship. A small part of the formerly uncharted area of 'Bootchill Deane' was also included the territory of the then Free State. Sutherfold became independent on January 1, 306, following a referendum. The possible crisis or enmity between the government of Somery and that of the Free State was skilfully avoided by the Reeve of Somery, Annideigh Lynne. Following the independence, the local majority language Fyldish (Síreannais) became the official language. Since the sentiment of the population of the two shires has not changed since the 306 referendum, as shown by recent public opinion polls and despite the failure of the region's 18 months of independence, talks are currently (312) in an advanced stage between the authorities of Somery and those of the two shires to reestablish far-reaching autonomy to the region as a first step towards full independence. Given the recent strong local economic recovery it is very likely that the second time around will prove successful. In 313 The Fold became fully independent. Geography The Fold is divided into three distinct regions, The Fold Proper (Síre Féin), The Troydian Uplands (Tailte Airde na Tróighe) and The Angel Mountains (Sléibhte an Ailigh). The Fold Proper consists of the river plain of the river Fuair (Blake), known as Mánna na hAbhla (Holbury Plain), the coastal plan and the lower valley of the river Díle (Dill). This is the most densely populated part of the region. The Troydian Uplands in the northeast are the foothills of the Angel Mountains. The Angel Mountains is the most mountainous part of the region. A map of the country can be found here. Government The executive branch of the government is the Ríbh (Reeve), while the legislative assembly of the Free State is the Tionól na Seanóirí (The Assembly of Elders). The judicial branch is the Ardchúirt (The High Court). Local government The Fold is divided into three traditional provinces or treana, Trian an Mhóinéir, Trian na hAbhla and Trian na Tróighe. The first two make up the old Somerish lathe of Sutherfold and the third is more or less identical to the lathe of Suther Troyd. Each province consists of a number of canters (districs) or ceantair, 25 in total, and each canter is divided into dalls (parishes) or dáil. Each canter has a name that is associated with its canter seat, often an abbreviation, and usually the Somericised version is used. All towns have a Fyldish version and a Somerish equivalent. Some even have two Somerish versions, one based on age-old traditions, and one that is simply a Somericised version of the Fyldish name - e.g. Tighín na bhFuinseog ''that is traditionally named ''Ashot ''in Somerish, but which also goes under the name of ''Teenawinshock ''which is close to the pronunciation of the Fyldish name. The canter of which Teenawinshock is the seat has been officially abbreviated to ''Teene (Tighín). The dalls all carry the names of their seats. The provinces no longer fill any political purpose, although they retain some ceremonial significance; the local government is nowadays maintained at the level of the canters and dalls. The "capitals" of the provinces are Móinéar (Trian an Mhóinéir), Dún na hAbhla (Trian na hAbhla) and Suí na Dála (Trian na Tróighe). Amhrán Náisiúnta (National Anthem) Nuair a bhíonn mé ag siúil ar Mhánna na hAbhla Ón bhfarraige mór go dtí Gleann Shuí an Dála Nuair a bhíonn mé ag breathnú ar Shléibhte an Ailigh Ansin atá fhios 'am go bhfuil mé sa bhaile. Má tá mé ar fuaidreamh sa domhan mór seo Tá a fhios agam cá bhfuil mo bhaile go deo Is tusa mo thaibhreamh, is tusa, a Shíre Óir tusa mo thír féin, 'sea, tusa mo thír! When I am wandering on the Holbury Plains From the great sea to the Swindawe Valley When I am looking at the Angel Mountains Then I know that I am at home. If I go astray in this big world I know where my home is forever You are my dream, it is you, O Fold For you are my own country, yes, you are my country.